


Transatlanticism

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, royal consort!tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy
Summary: *飞来横祸的假结婚*走向完全错误的gay chicken*Tony的神逻辑现场示范*ANAD铁人刊前期背景，但请假设Doom仍然是拉特维亚的国王。





	Transatlanticism

**Transatlanticism**  
         _n. The state of being in a long-distance relationship with another person over the Atlantic Ocean, along with the emotions that accompany such a state, such as the desire for physical intimacy, melancholy, and hope._  
         _名词。处于跨越大西洋的异地浪漫关系之状态，及随之而来的情绪，包括对亲密接触的渴望、忧郁、或希冀。_  
  
  
“天杀的混球，你一点儿也没看任务简报，是吧？”Maria Hill，死神的镰刀尖儿，孟菲斯的信使，某运作模式活像个犯罪组织的国家安全机构的头儿，如此对Tony Stark劈头盖脸一顿训斥。  
  
“有什么需要我留意的？这甚至不是一个复仇者级别的任务。你是认真的吗——你瞧那小姑娘！那细胳膊细腿！她唯一能做的就是从喉咙里吐出光晕来。能量级别大约相当于一瓶除尘喷雾。要我说，你行行好，哄哄她、请她喝点儿见鬼的蜜桃气泡水还是什么。人家兴许也就是在家里受了点委屈，才跑到大街上兴风作浪。”  
  
Maria没好气地啧声，转而往Victor von Doom的方向一甩脖子。“她有对你说什么话没有？”  
  
“没印象。”Victor，穿着一身丢了外套的西服套装，额头上磕破的小口子结着星点血渍，抱着一个汉堡王外卖纸袋，一刻不停地从里头掏出薯条送进嘴里。  
  
“你为什么会出现在现场？你和她什么关系？”Maria往墙上一靠，抱臂俯视他。  
  
“没错，”Tony有样学样，也交叉起臂甲来，背部磕在水泥墙上砰地一声外加连累几块石灰，“怎么又他妈的是你？你是出来逛街喂鸽子还是怎么的？”  
  
Victor朝他扬了扬汉堡王的袋子；Maria狠狠剜了他一眼。  
  
“你被逮捕了，又一次，”她宣布，“还有你，别给我跑。她有对你说什么不？”  
  
“小家伙嚷嚷个不停，说的又是些胡话，我哪有心思在乎她说的啥？”Tony悻悻地收回刚迈出去的右腿，“也就是什么钢铁侠和毁灭博士还不如赶紧滚回老家结个婚，好离她远点儿别碍事之类的吧。”  
  
“我的天，”Maria的表情忽然就像是有五百个九头蛇份子排队来神盾自首，而她在一旁忙着放庆祝烟火似的，“我好高兴啊，Stark，你要完蛋了。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“所以。她是个刚觉醒的异人。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“她的能力是使人对她给出的命令言听计从，否则就会在72小时后突发心脏病死亡。”  
  
“嗯哼，她父母就是这样不小心没了的。可怜的孩子。”  
  
“这么大的事情你怎么不一早告诉我？”Tony暴跳如雷，在神盾的大理石地砖上连跺了四个坑，双手把头发揉成了一团风滚草，“我现在真希望她说的是‘你怎么不去捅死Maria Hill呢’。”  
  
“你怎么不问问你自己呢？我给你发了报告了。”  
  
“Hill局长给您发过报告了，”FRIDAY凑在他耳朵旁边汇报道，听上去和真情实感的嘲讽没有什么区别，“我提醒了您；您叫我闭嘴。”  
  
“噢，闭嘴吧。”Tony哀嚎，“为什么倒霉的只有我？其他人就一点儿麻烦都没有？”  
  
“其他人都事先到母舰上领取了隔音设备。Thor忘了Sam听不见她说话，一锤子把他撞到脑震荡；她本想喊他蹲下的。”  
  
“脑震荡又有什么不好呢。至少他永远不需要考虑美国-拉特维亚双国籍的申请程序。”Tony没精打采地窝进沙发里，把脸埋进手心，“这会儿我真希望我是先天听障人士。”  
  
“是啊，”Maria同情地拍拍他的肩甲，“身为听障的你一定特别幸福。你会变成Clint Barton的死党；做上全美最大的助听器研发企业的大股东；最重要的是还能保持单身。”  
  
“可不是吗。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“在我们开始之前，两位有什么迫切的问题需要得到解答吗？”  
  
“我最快可以什么时候离婚？”Tony抠着自己的墨镜腿儿，火急火燎地质问。  
  
“唔，”Matt Murdock左手拿着他的阅读器，右手抱着Victor昨晚拿给他的拉特维亚婚姻法文件，“如果婚姻程序在美国完成的话，提出协议离婚的最早期限根据各洲立法决定；在纽约州要一年。而提出离婚诉讼之后，通常也需要6个月以上的等候期。在拉特维亚则没有最短的离婚申请期限；离婚的办理时间在6个月到数年不等。但鉴于毁灭博——Doom先生的身份较为特殊，一般的法律可能并不适用。”  
  
“那很好，”Tony在桌子底下肘击Victor，“你可以第二天就宣布我们离婚，你可是国王，你想什么时候离婚就什么时候离婚。”  
  
Matt清清嗓子，“事实上，我认为这在Gabriela Fulton小姐那儿可过不了关——”  
  
“谁又他妈的是Gabriela呀？”  
  
“Gabriela是你此刻痛苦的源头，Tony。”  
  
“事实上，这在拉特维亚绝无可能过关，”Victor面无表情地抢过话题，“这是王室大婚。在我的子民看来，这是我的忠诚与厚爱的象征；若是轻易离婚，于你、于我，都是对个人形象的深重打击。更何况我代表了我所统治的一切，代表一个国家的尊严。我决不允许、也不接受轻率的对婚配协议的违约。”  
  
“你什么意思，你要我和你相亲相爱如胶似漆永结同心白头偕老？”  
  
“我的意思，”Victor双手合十，抵在唇上作沉思状，“是我们需要耐心等待，制造一个合适的借口，和平地、体面地宣布离婚。”  
  
“我不喜欢这个主意。”Tony嘴角一抽，“你大可以说我把你甩了，或是我劈腿，我不在乎，只要能让我赶紧和你解绑，我甚至可以当众宣布我忽然发现自己是无性恋。”  
  
“但Stark企业的股票不会喜欢您这个主意的。”FRIDAY忽然补充道。  
  
“噢，闭嘴吧。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Victor无亲无故；Tony同样。依照拉特维亚传统，长辈亲属的任务不能由朋友代劳，他们于是唯有共同举着红烛，穿过毁灭城堡前的百米红毯，被盛情围观的拉特维亚民众和看Tony笑话的损友们扔一脸天竺葵、雏菊和芍药，然后是签字仪式，宣誓，晚宴。作为国王和王室伴侣（“我的天，”Tony对着婚礼日行程列表上的这个词语尖声怪气地抱怨，“难道我是一本滥俗三流爱情小说里头的主角吗？”），他们还必须在日落时分登上城堡阳台，像见鬼的迪士尼王子与王妃一样假惺惺地对地面上的八卦群众们挥手致意。  
  
“想开点，”FRIDAY在耳机里毫无帮助地开导他，“这大约是您这辈子最接近Iggy Pop的体验了。”  
  
“谢谢你，你这类比让我更绝望了。我甚至说不清哪个更惨些：是像Iggy Pop一样变得又老又丑，还是嫁给毁灭博士。”Tony咕哝道，随即跟着Victor钻进前往婚礼会场的车里。他身着紧急定制的日间礼服，缎面套装的主色是与虹膜相称的深蓝，间或以白色襟花打破沉闷；深灰色宽领巾取代领带将纤细轻薄的翼领拢起，让他的脖子显得颀长清瘦，肤色也被调和得染上暖色调。而他的——呃，伴侣——同行人，令人惊讶地，竟身着一套铸了繁复雕花细节的昏灰色毁灭博士装甲，金属锐角打磨得圆润，被车内暖光映衬着反而显出几分柔和。他标志性的披风由深绿换作纯白，兜帽垂在颈后，露出他摘去了头盔、精心打理过的仪容。Tony忍不住多瞟了他几眼，艰难地咽下大约三十个关于是谁在婚礼上穿白色的玩笑，同时束手束脚地把自己贴在一边的车门上，尽量不去碰到Victor铺了半个后座的披风摆。  
  
“我们这般的疏离说服不了任何人，”Victor见状叹道，“我别无诡计，你大可不必如此。”  
  
“外头有差不多一百个超级英雄盯着你，Victor，我诚挚地提醒你，真要闹起来，最后下场难看的可不是我们。”  
  
“在婚礼现场构陷你，我又能收获什么益处？这里是我的国家，在现场为我们欢庆的是我的臣民。如果我非要做些超出常理的举动，那也是为了保家卫国。我也诚挚地建议你，Stark，让你的队友们保持冷静，不要在我们接吻时用强光能量射击我的脑袋，就因为我可能用舌头攻击了你的上颚。”  
  
“我真不敢相信你说出了‘接吻’这个词，”Tony嗤笑，“你当真能够做到那一步？你，几十年如一日地套在那副铁棺材里——你还能记起你上一次吻一个人是什么时候吗？”  
  
“我会扮演好我的部分；请你也完成你的。”Victor的齿间撞出一声愠怒的钝响，“没有我不擅长的事。希望当你亲自检验清楚的时候，你不至于在震惊和羞愧中悔不当初。”  
  
Tony不怒反笑，“你可真是没有你宣称的那样了解我，是吧？你这个自大狂，我能让全世界以为我自出生开始就疯狂地迷恋你，而你甚至都不会知道我做了什么。”  
  
然后车子就缓缓地停靠在了红毯的尾端，震天的欢呼从四面八方向他们涌来，身着拉特维亚传统服饰的男女老少拥在围栏之后，有的甚至三五成群跳起了Tony看不懂的舞蹈，笑得像吃了朵该死的向日葵；少数被允许入境的媒体争先恐后地占了几十个机位严阵以待，仿佛全天下再也没有别的一天比得上今天。  
  
这扑面而来的荒诞感让Tony直想翻白眼。但当Victor领他出车门，他坚实的手臂围上他的腰间、将他拥向自己的时候，Tony的姿态也随之变了，更自如，更恣意，像是过去的每一天他都是像这样紧贴着Victor一般。他背脊中的僵直消失不见，腰肢的细微扭动变得柔软顺从，肩膀大方地舒展，一只手掌悄然溜上Victor后背脊线处的精巧结构，如幻如虚地抚过那些凹陷。他的神色在滴水不漏之间穿插着几分羞赧，又不至于过犹不及而显得紧张，反而让他眉眼间仿佛饱含期待。当他们从烛台上拾起象征真爱的长烛时，他会略微颔首抬眼，似笑非笑地追随着Victor的举动，像是钦慕，或挑战。行进时，他时而对人群微笑致意，时而又目中无人般地直视尽头处的圣坛，既温柔又傲气，步伐轻盈地与Victor形影相随。有那么几乎不存在的半秒钟，他偏过头去用鼻尖轻轻抹过Victor的耳廓，趁收回来时，灵活的舌头迅速在他耳垂上轻点过，像是风吹过两片紧挨着的树叶之间那种隐秘的摩挲。  
  
Victor一下子收紧了把握住Tony侧腰的手甲，“演得太过了。”  
  
“我名声在外，在喜欢的对象面前缺乏自制力，”Tony咧嘴，“还是说你这就要退缩了？”  
  
“等会儿要把你的嘴唇咬出血。”Victor从紧扣的齿间挤出这么一句。  
  
“嗷，你想来点粗暴的？求之不得。”Tony故意在他怀里摆着腰蹭了蹭，“我还有好多小花招，Vic，你会恨死我的。”  
  
“你该称呼我为‘我的陛下’，王妃。”  
  
变成小黄蜂混迹在人群中，举着迷你小手机在推特上直播的Janet van Dyne差点手滑把手机摔在一位异常激动的拉特维亚小老太太脑袋上。她发誓她刚才看到Tony Stark当着几千人（兴许还有网络那头的数百万人）的面舔了Victor von Doom的耳朵，两次。而她不远处的Maria Hill很是后悔自己没有一早把Tony Stark挖角到神盾培养成国际间谍，以及忘记带上即食爆米花。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
在有些特殊场合中保持理智并不简单，例如婚礼——假婚礼，请谨记——就在此类特殊场合榜单上名列前茅。尤其当醉酒的美国队长Sam Wilson开始认为在霹雳火身上烤棉花糖是个好主意，而霹雳火本人又正忙着对婚礼新人之一围追堵截；或是蜘蛛侠（之一）试图阻止所有21岁以下的宾客在香槟喷泉里偷喝，而同时蜘蛛侠（之二）试图怂恿冰人将香槟冻成固体暗度陈仓。唯一的好事：Tony从头开怀大笑到尾，而Victor全程没有一点好脸色，呃，至少有一个人认为自己的处境不至于太过悲惨，是吧？  
  
第二天，Tony立即就笑不出来了。  
  
“一个小破国，怎么可能，”Tony对着接下来一个月的王室活动行程单龇牙咧嘴，“有这么多晚宴、会议、军事典礼、国际论坛、还有他妈的儿童节庆典需要国王出席啊？”  
  
“准确来说，考虑到王室成员的最新变动，是国王和王——”  
  
“说完那个单词，”Tony朝Victor竖起一根手指，“你敢说完那个单词，我就要用高功率电磁铁把你吸到厨房天花板上。”  
  
“才搬进来一天，你就想对我的厨房宣誓主权了？”Victor不以为然，“你不能把我吸到天花板上，我们今晚还要在国家劳动节的王室晚宴上致辞跳舞的。”  
  
“为什么连劳动节都有晚宴！”Tony大叫，“这个国家里的一切都必须与你有关是吗？”  
  
“往年没有的，今年是首次，”Victor那副看戏的嘴脸巍然不动，“我怎能拒绝我的子民们想要多欣赏几眼他们的王妃的朴素愿望呢。”  
  
“别说那个单词——你他妈的是在故意和我过不去，是吗？”  
  
“你咎由自取，Stark，”Victor，两天以来头一遭地，扯出了诡异的笑容，“是你昨日挑起的事端、你设立的规矩，我加入你这个游戏已算是自降身份。另外，回答你先前的问题：这个国家里的一切确实都与我有关。欢迎来到君主制，Anthony。”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Victor的华尔兹跳得太好了，以至于Tony甚至没办法对整个晚会太过耿耿于怀。  
  
“技术不错，”Tony在旋转间不情不愿地称赞道，“除了我们的脸离得非常、非常不必要地近之外。”  
  
“细想来，”Victor挂着一脸只能够被称为百分之两百的坏笑的表情死盯着他，“你确实有张不错的脸，甚至可以称得上是漂亮，又不至于过分女气——你雕塑般的鼻梁和时髦精致的胡子中和了你阴柔的眉眼；阿多尼斯的比喻太为陈腐过时，我想；而纳蕤思又有贬损之嫌了，但你确是像他，不是吗？纳蕤思，或道林格雷——你是否曾经为此苦恼过？深陷这副好皮囊之中。”  
  
“看在该死的吞星的份上，”Tony彻底口瞪目呆了，“你是不是太投入了一点？”  
  
Victor趁乐队换曲子的间隙，不着痕迹地将眉毛挑到了刘海的男人拥入怀中，亲了一口他的脸颊，耳语道，“认输吗？”  
  
“做梦吧。”Tony差点被气笑了，“我甚至还没开始认真呢。你想跟我玩这个？你最好考虑清楚。我撩过的男人比你这辈子见过的都要多，Victor，我要让你后悔这场闹剧、后悔我们的婚姻协议书、后悔出现在复仇者和Gabriela的战场上，后悔从一开始就胆敢跟踪我。基本上，我很确定到最后你会后悔你的出生。”  
  
“我几乎不敢想象。”Victor眯起眼（他的睫毛，不出所料地，是西亚式的浓密卷翘，Tony几乎要怀疑Victor在那底下是否能看见东西），向乐队的方向点头致谢，再换上柔软的气声靠在Tony耳畔提议，“探戈？”  
  
Tony轻哼，“你只是想让我把大腿贴在你身上。”  
  
“已经默认跳女步了？我喜欢你的自觉。”Victor的右手从他的腰滑到他光裸的后颈，精准地停留了三秒钟，又徐徐滑落，不紧不慢地在他紧实的背阔肌上打圈，“来吧，别让我失望，停止你们美式舞厅那一套。多么地艳俗，味同嚼蜡。给我一点热情，一点调皮。在适当的时候吻我。我猜测这也是被允许的社交礼仪，你说呢？”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
真要摸着良心说：Tony的新生活就是个小婊子。在复仇者、Stark企业、研究开发部的死线、铁人战甲的维护升级、没完没了的小报媒体和时不时冒头的跟踪狂粉丝之间，他本就分身乏力，囿于日夜操劳；拉特维亚的大小琐事无疑是雪上加霜，更别提这还为他招来了比从前更甚的媒体追堵，包括Stark企业——乃至复仇者——的新闻发布会上更多不合时宜的尴尬提问，“关于您与毁灭博士的感情生活您有什么可以透露的吗？”、“我们有充分理由怀疑您与毁灭博士的婚姻并非出于自愿，我是超级英雄人权组织的负责人如有需求请私下联系我等一下等一下我还没说完呢”、“请问毁灭博士的身份是否对钢铁侠的超级英雄事业造成了影响？我们还能继续信任Tony Stark本就岌岌可危的道德标准吗？”、“有线人向本报透露，Victor von Doom先生有先天性勃起功能障碍，只能对钢铁侠的盔甲产生性趣，Stark先生可以就此表态一下吗？”对此，Tony的标准回答是，“请把提问的机会留给对Victor不感兴趣的人，下一位”、“啦啦啦啦啦”以及“呵呵”。  
  
“这样下去不是办法，”终于有那么一个全北半球居民都由于天气过于炎热而心情崩溃的下午，Tony决定他已经受够了，“只要我再回答一次，哪怕是一次，关于我应不应该因为和‘一位前超级反派不负责任地乱搞男男关系’而从队伍请辞的媒体提问，我就要把你和全纽约的记者单独关到神盾小黑屋里让你自生自灭了。”  
  
他面前的视讯荧幕上，俨然是一颗毛茸茸的Victor的后脑勺。闻言，那后脑勺徐徐转过来，揭露了Victor双眼充血、疲累不堪的脸，“你想让我陪同你出席从今以后的记者会吗？”  
  
“什么？”Tony还在气头上，甚至没在认真听Doom说话，“你还想让场面更难看些吗？”  
  
“是这样吗？”Victor若无其事地微笑，“我以为，我被你们国家的媒体人围追堵截的场面对你而言至少是个不错的娱乐。”  
  
“或者是个超错的闹剧，”Tony回呛，“这里可不是你的地盘，你难道指望你一声令下就能让舆论平息？我真高兴拉特维亚是个极权国家——真不敢相信我竟然说出了这种话——在你那边，至少我不会因为哪天出门没系好腰带露出内裤边被拍到，隔天就被小报记者编派我与你的一夜春宵。”  
  
Victor以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出手机，在屏幕上噼里啪啦一通乱戳，“是像这样的照片吗？”他把手机翻转过来，上头显示的正是——真他娘的见鬼了——Tony Stark本人，只穿着又白又透的背心和黑色紧身三角内裤，月黑风高夜，在毁灭城堡的某个冰箱跟前弓着身子翻箱倒柜，也许是在找吃剩的食物。照片是从他背后拍摄的，取景框内的光源仅来自被打开的冰箱，逆光中，Tony肌理清晰、圆润饱满的屁股被勾勒出一圈完美的金边，其中凹凸有致的细节分毫毕现，占据了至少有半个屏幕。  
  
“这是在干嘛！”Tony崩溃大叫，“我只不过是吃了你一些意面，你竟然偷拍我！这简直像是婚内性骚扰啊！”  
  
“准确来说，我的机器人们在不适当的时机很不巧地拍到了一不适当的照片。”Victor又把手机转回Tony看不见的角度了，开始在上面左右划动起来，Tony只能看见他交替着露出或批判或赞赏的神情。“这其中有相当一部分，我甚至会称之为有伤风化。比如说这张——”  
  
“住手，住手，”Tony迅速抬手作投降状，“得了，这就是婚内性骚扰没错了。我不想看，不想知道，行不？我不在乎那是我在房间里裸体做瑜伽还是早餐时吃泡过牛奶的香蕉之类的，也不在乎你要对着这些照片手淫还是怎样。别告诉我，谢谢。顺便问一下，你确实有我吃牛奶香蕉的照片吧？否则就太遗憾了，我为了演出那种场面可是付出了不少努力啊，我从来都超讨厌吃香蕉喝牛奶你知道吗？”  
  
Victor显然是有幸（或不幸）地找到了这著名的牛奶香蕉照片。他眯缝起眼睛瞅着屏幕，眉头都纠在了一起，仿佛他手机里头在放迷幻特效加持的探险时光动画，“我素来不解，美国人对于所谓‘诱惑’这个概念的执行手段何以露骨低俗至此。基于你的教育背景与成长环境，我本以为我会受到更为优雅的对待的。”  
  
“老兄，这可是21世纪了。你还想我怎么着，朝你露一露脚踝，还是扬一扬扇子？”Tony没好气地哼声，好掩盖他差点被逗出的微笑，“这可不是什么在马背上偷偷互摸大腿就紧张刺激得不行的年代。”  
  
“原来如此。”Victor不加掩饰地笑开了，Tony顿时背脊一凉，感觉其中有诈，却又说不出来是哪里不对。然而就着这笑意，对方却转了话题，一时间认真了起来“不过，关于我先前的提议——我是真心的——你该让我与你一同出席，既然那些场合如此令你忧心。”  
  
“你既不是SI的员工，更非队伍成员，何必没事找事呢？”Tony摆摆手，“你帮不到我。”  
  
“你也曾以为你帮不到我，或是你声称你不想帮，”Victor忽然双手撑上桌子，身体前倾，逼近摄像头，他（烦人的）长睫毛和刀削斧凿的精致五官在Tony这端的屏幕上看来，就像黄金时代电影中过分英俊的男主演的大特写（真讨厌），“但拉特维亚近期的新能源计划、边防重建、外交关系修复，林林总总，这其中都有你的功劳。我应当也为你做些什么，哪怕只是遮挡些许风雨。”  
  
Tony听到最后一句，反倒失望了起来，“这话说得是挺贴心，但我这是公事，虚情假意还请免了吧。”  
  
“这不是游戏的一部分。我是认真的。”Victor一反常态地耐心强调道，“权当这是我的答谢。”  
  
Tony不置可否，“我会考虑一下的。”  
  
“你根本不会考虑，不是吗？”Victor苦笑，“你给自己太多压力了。”  
  
“那你呢？”Tony反唇相讥，“想必你今天是没有照过镜子吧。多久没睡了？多久没吃饭？老天，你在废寝忘食这方面简直令我都望尘莫及。到底是在忙些什么啊？红兜帽的整个小团伙都已经被你一锅端了，能源计划的一期测试也通过了，你是不是也该休息一下？”  
  
Victor闭着眼睛摇头，直接打断了他破天荒的关心，“今天什么时候回来？”  
  
“一会儿就走，大约傍晚降落吧。今天用私人飞机，我太累了。”  
  
“好。”Victor转身在一旁的键盘上敲了些什么，“我去机场接你。”  
  
“没这必要，”Tony歪头观察他，“这次又没有观众。”  
  
“可不能怠慢我的王妃啊。”等Victor再次穿过屏幕看向他时，Tony得到的是他最私密的那款笑容；并非公式化的标准样式，或博弈之间被计算过的假笑。他笑得眼角唇边的纹路都一览无余，眼睛慵懒地半睁着，他与生俱来的严肃和些许后天成就的玩味在他的眼神中重叠。很难想象这样一个男人在不久前还在过着截然不同的另一人生：揣着颗破碎的嫉妒之心，四处征战，所及之处尽是杀戮。  
  
“我可没享受过多少王妃待遇，”一旦习惯了这个说法，Tony早已不费心去纠正这名号了，“连灰姑娘都搭过一回南瓜马车呢，而我呢，除了嫁给你那天好歹是享受了一次豪车之旅——顺便说一句，那车与我车库里的收藏品相比，连前十都排不上——其他时候？我可都是靠我自己勤劳的双手和聪明的脑子，穿盔甲从你那恶魔高塔上进出呀。”  
  
“有道理，”Victor摆出一副用心思忖的架势，“如此照顾不周，实在是我的不是。”  
  
“你知道就好，甜心。”Tony翻了个白眼，打了个响指挂掉通话。他和Victor之间的通话越来越长、越来越频繁，以至于此刻Tony忧愁地抠起了工作台上起皮的漆面——和一个（前）超级反派像多年好友一般聊天打趣，嘘寒问暖，可算不上是个好兆头，是吧？  
  
  
\---  
  
  
拉特维亚的机场位处高地，四面都是汹涌的山风，加上被推平的土地上扬起的沙尘，以及落日时分刺眼的阳光，甫一出机舱就叫Tony睁不开眼睛。他裹紧了身上单薄的夹克衫，逆着大风向前冲，一面勉强环顾四周，却不见Victor的踪影。这倒是让事情好办了不少，他正打算召出盔甲来飞往毁灭城堡，忽地一阵马蹄声带动他脚边地面的震颤却叫他警觉地抬头，循声望去，集中精力作好防御的准备——  
  
——操他上帝的，那是Victor von Doom，身着一副贴身得有点过份的墨色骑士轻甲，光亮的皮革在他精壮的胸腹上像第二层皮肤般紧绷着；他深绿的长披风在他身后猎猎响动。而他胯下骑的竟然是一匹货真价实的白色骏马，被夕阳余晖刷上粼粼金光。Victor就这么像个从天而降的天神一样向他疾驰而来，又有意在稍远处喝令他的坐骑慢下脚步，以免飞起的尘埃波及此刻看上去可怜兮兮的Tony。  
  
“你他妈在逗我吗？”Tony破开风声朝他大吼，“你是不是以为自己这样很帅？”  
  
Victor只是一下子把马匹勒停在Tony身侧，顺势弓身向Tony递出一只被皮手套覆盖的手心。马身太高，Tony于是被迫把头仰到极限，自下而上地怒视对方。但当Victor那张筋疲力竭般的脸映入他眼帘，他一下子也忘了自己有什么好生气的了。  
  
“也不休息一下，还敢出来接我。你这可是疲劳驾驶。”Tony小声抱怨，却还是接过Victor的手，借着Victor的支撑和脚蹬翻身上马，“居然还特意找了匹马。”  
  
“这是我的马，”Victor调整了一下坐姿，好让Tony能稳当地靠在他身后，“拉特维亚的战士需要从最基本的战斗技能学起：驾驭马匹，使用冷兵器。”  
  
Tony敷衍地哼唧，寻思着该把自己的手放在哪里。他四下张望，只见守在飞机旁的机组人员隐约在偷笑，有几个胆子大的甚至还耳语着八卦了起来，惹得Tony莫名火起，干脆一把捞过Victor的腰，自暴自弃地往对方后背一贴，“快走，”他催促道。话音未落，Victor便狠厉地抽动小腿，逼得那马嘶叫着飞跑去了。  
  
他们从山的缓坡绕行，猛地扎入无垠的草丛间。夕照从背后延伸，在眼前铺出金红色的碎浪，马蹄交替敲打在那之上，似是要逃离夜幕将至的阴影，像极那些Tony向来嗤之以鼻的西部片中的谢幕景象。Victor驱出数里路后，像是忽然想起了什么，缓缓地在荒无人烟的草原之中停马，从肩颈处的系带开始解除披风，侧身将它搭在了Tony的双肩。  
  
Tony腾出手来摸着那厚实的羊毛料子，即使是被风反复击打也还保有一丝温热，“这又是在做什么？”  
  
“这是你订购的王妃待遇套餐。”  
  
“这是什么十三世纪的落魄王妃啊。”Tony咯咯地笑起来，毫不介怀地系上披风——诚心地说，他是真的觉得很冷，“连个车厢都没有，让你的王妃在颠簸马背上受苦受难——”  
  
“真是娇生惯养，”Victor假装叹气，“你宁愿我用魔法把你舒舒服服地送回床上，一步到位吗？”  
  
“用魔法的可一般都是恶人啊，”Tony忽然玩心大起，笑嘻嘻地再度贴上Victor的后背——那里的皮质轻甲在疾驰的过程中被风吹得冰凉，但他丝毫不介意——他的双手像是两条鱼一般窜上Victor夹着马背蓄力待发的大腿，在那些鼓起的肌肉上别有深意地揉捏，甚至有几下完全摸到了他厚实的大腿内侧，向上顺延，几乎要陷入胯甲下的腿根——他知道为了骑士的灵活性，那甲片的保护之下不过是柔软的织物内衬，“但我也不介意这个剧本：深山中邪恶孤僻的法师，在林中劫走了邻国的王妃——”  
  
“你似乎相当安于王妃这个设定啊。”  
  
“怎么说呢，我想开了，王妃可是个大角色。”Tony凑上前去，厚着脸皮将下巴搁在了Victor的肩膀上，用鼻子蹭着他的耳垂，呼吸全都打在了Victor颈间。由于姿势的调整，他现在毫不费力就能将手指滑入Victor的胯甲，停留在危险领域打转。他知道自己今天玩得有点过了，通常，只有在需要他俩大秀恩爱的公众场合，他们才会挑战一些限制级擦边球的动作。有那么几次，Tony甚至确信他都快要把Victor撩硬了，毕竟他自己也并非下身毫无反应。也许是劳动节晚宴上他们跳舞的时候，当Tony几乎是把自己甩进Victor的怀里，攀在他的耳边故意溢出一声低吟时；又或者阅兵式那天的细雨中，他从Victor手中接过雨伞，假装不经意地隔着对方微湿的衬衫刮蹭过他的胸膛时。私底下，他们不过是偶尔讲几句下流的嘴炮，或是做些某种意义上十分滑稽的挑逗举动，甚至不会触碰对方。这游戏本是以互相激怒为目标的，但碍于两位当事人的底线之低，竟然相安无事甚至是愈演愈烈到了现在。“毕竟王妃是整个王国里唯一握有国王的把柄的人——”  
  
他像停电了一样僵住了——天地良心，他真没打算做到这个地步——他的右手不小心往里探得太远，直接从侧面撞上了一个坚硬的热源，虽然那大部分都被裆部的皮制护具包裹着，还是有一小部分能透过不算厚重的布料摸到，唔，那很有可能是一把枪——  
  
……他骗谁呢？  
  
他像被小狗咬到手指一般倏地将手抽回来，连打到了自己的膝盖骨都不敢喊疼。  
  
Victor微微侧过头，若无其事地——疑惑不解地——斜睨着Tony，“怎么不继续了？”  
  
Tony发出恼人的嘘声，“没想到你还有如此具体的性癖啊。”  
  
“反正我没什么感觉，”Victor居然还敢耸耸肩，这在Tony看来真是大言不惭到了令人发指的地步，“如果你真的十分介意的话，那么请便。”  
  
Victor再次将马匹驱动起来，这次换做了平缓的小步跑。Tony几乎、几乎就立刻要把手又放回去。激将法。他拼命暗示自己。这不过是最低级的激将法。但是就这么退避三舍，未免让他输得太丢脸，他只好假装自己把手再搭上Victor腿根的时候没有显得战战兢兢。  
  
如果在震荡中，Tony的手又不小心蹭上了什么敏感部位，那也必须是Victor骑马技术太差劲的过错。  
  
（如果他全程没有从紧贴着Victor的姿势离开，那也必须是Victor骑马技术太差劲的过错；如果Victor身上的气味真他妈好闻、他躯干上肌肉的收放居然摸起来有那么一点性感撩人，那还必须是Victor骑马技术太差劲的过错。）  
  
  
\---  
  
  
那天晚上他梦见Victor的手埋在他的内裤里。在一个无法辨认具体地点的浴室中，他被逼退至洗手台的边沿，而面前的Victor与他之间几乎没有一丝缝隙。蒸腾的高温水雾麻痹了他的四肢百骸，这大概解释了他为何如此飘飘然地头昏脑涨，只能无力地拉扯着Victor身上碍事的衬衣。在他成功之前，一双琥珀色的、波澜不惊的眼睛对上了他的，那瞳仁像被打了药般无限扩散，而Tony毫不犹豫一头栽进那井中。他完全不怀疑这深渊的尽头是地狱，否则一切怎可能如毒热、如此肮脏，令人羞耻得不敢声张，却又情不自禁地接连吐出隐秘的渴望，身体从内部开始全然堕落。你怎么还不操我，他说，Victor，我快受不了了，别再挑逗我，现在就要了我——  
  
“完了。”他醒来之后半是悲愤半是欲求不满地对着天花板说，甚至不敢掀开被子看看自己在里头都乱成了什么样。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tony真的、真的诚心希望Victor这个人能一下子消失不见。拜托，瞬间传送可是他的拿手绝活，为什么偏偏在Tony需要他使出这招的时候，他偏偏要反其道而行之，像四月里漫天的花粉一样躲也躲不过呢。  
  
“大概这就是人类社会婚姻制度的落后之处其一吧，”FRIDAY提议。而Tony，自由世界的斗士，不屈的独善其身的灵魂，在偷偷摸摸地处理了这个月第三次被弄脏的床单之后，生无可恋地摊在光溜溜的床垫上思考人生。  
  
“FRIDAY，你有没有觉得，”他灵光一闪，“我大概可能也许就是需要和Victor睡上一觉。”  
  
FRIDAY，史无前例地，卡壳了整整五秒，这期间Tony怀疑了十次是不是毁灭城堡的WiFi断线了。  
  
“我没有很明白您的意思，Boss，”小姑娘绷着脸回答。  
  
“你瞧，”Tony一骨碌从床上弹起来，冲着粉色投影一顿指手画脚，“这场假结婚大戏彻彻底底毁了我的性生活，而我和Victor每天都混在一起，以至于我的潜意识迫不得已将那家伙识别成了可供性幻想的对象。”  
  
FRIDAY像见了鬼一样盯着他，“啊哈？”  
  
Tony自信满满，“他在操控我；他故意在精神上引诱我，对我施加压力，而我竟然就顺势将自己归入了一个求而不得的弱势角色定位——为自己的欲求感到羞耻，又被这个假结婚真不熟的名头绑定，进退两难。但说实话，这有什么大不了的呢？我是个身心健康的成年人，大半夜的想来上一发再正常不过。我之所以会像最近这样，为自己完全正当的性欲而气急败坏，都是因为他把我打成被动方、在心理战略上单方面决定了我可能会产生的依存心态，进而继续通过假装置身事外而将自己抬高到看似拥有更多控制权的地位。”  
  
FRIDAY又艰难地犹豫了五秒，那对她而言大约有一个世纪那么长了，“……您打算反客为主。”  
  
“没错，好姑娘。”Tony朝她疯狂眨眼，“我称自己为一名复仇者也有十几年了。嘿，这可不是浪得虚名，我彻头彻尾地对得起‘复仇’这个词语。”  
  
“被复仇的一方同样获利可称不上是什么复仇，Boss。”FRIDAY叹出一口不存在的空气，“而且您都打算对Doom先生说些什么呢，‘嘿，最近你有注意到洗衣房里的客房床单上多余的DNA残留吗，那可跟你有不小的关系哦’。”  
  
“你还小，我亲爱的，你不明白。”  
  
“我有什么好不明白的？”FRIDAY听上去像是已经对人类世界全然绝望了，“如果说我有一件事实在是不明白，那就是：为什么要浪费您的精力与才智来导演一场最终结果是毫无品味的、动物性的、低效的、不卫生的体液交换行为呢？”  
  
“嘿！”Tony忍不住瞪她，“你在别人面前就是这样说话的？”  
  
“我无法想象，别人怎么可能做到迫使我不得不这说话。”  
  
“你真是个刻薄的烦人精。”  
  
“怎么会呢。我可是您的良心啊。”  
  
Tony甩甩头，用脚把FRIDAY的控制器踢到地上摁关机了。他整宿和Victor在梦里头忙活，眼下困得头晕；他造个人工智能出来可不是为了天还没亮就和她拌嘴的。  
  
他一边揉眼睛一边站起来，险些被自己的拖鞋绊了一跤；然后又撞上了卧室门框；再之后还拿错了咖啡粉。等他好不容易搞出一杯双倍浓缩的时候，他又把开水当成了他一贯为了能早些喝上咖啡而加的凉水倒进了杯子里头。  
  
“你在这里做什么，”Victor的声音在他背后炸开，吓得他差点滑掉了杯子。  
  
“……睡不着，”Tony试图用不耐烦的咕哝掩饰他一时的失态，现在只有一大口咖啡能拯救他的魂不守舍了，“干脆起来做点设——啊啊啊啊啊啊好烫！”  
  
杯子被甩进了水池，撞在壁沿一阵喧哗，随后又被水流声稀释了，Tony手忙脚乱地捡起杯子倒掉残余的苦烫液体，接上凉水一遍一遍地漱口。嘴里像含了被太阳晒热的细沙，再多的海水也洗刷不去，反而刺激得它们贴在舌面上跳起踢踏舞来。好不容易等那盈满口腔的刺痛褪去，Tony只感到一阵令人反胃的酸麻。他还没来得及收拾一下他被烫伤冲击得无暇顾及的其他感官，Victor忽然就出现在他身后了，“起水泡了吗？给我看看。”  
  
Tony埋头嘶嘶地吸气，一只手绕过另一边肩膀，朝他想象中Victor的位置摆了摆手，把话说进了水池子里，“应该没事。我只是怕烫。”  
  
他又漱了几次口，顺手洗了把脸，才终于一边抹着脸上的水珠一边抬头。Victor正蹙眉打量他，一只手指溜上来敲敲Tony的下颌骨，“给我看看？”  
  
Tony转着舌头，试探地舔着口腔壁，“还好，就是有点疼。还痒。”  
  
“让我看看。”  
  
“搞什么啊，”Tony瘪着嘴抱怨，“这有什么好看的。”  
  
“水泡破了可能会发炎，我可不想下次亲你的时候——”  
  
“好啦好啦好啦，”Tony自暴自弃地翻了个大白眼，“要看就看吧，别碰，也别用魔法。”  
  
Victor用一只手掌括住他的脸颊，轻轻捏了一把示意Tony张嘴。对方不情不愿地伸出舌头来，Victor就这么毫无领地意识地凑上来细细研究了一番。他们身高相仿，又挨得极近，这姿势偏偏既暧昧又怪异得很，Tony不敢退缩，也没法乱动，只好杵在原地忍受这种仿佛被检视内脏般的不适。好在Victor没多久就移开了目光，否则他脸上残余的水珠都得因为过份尴尬引发的体热而汽化了。  
  
Victor左手打了个手势，变出一个调料罐子来，Tony见状刚要逃跑，就被捉着脸按在了原地，甚至有一支拇指挤进来，避开敏感的嫩肉，死死地卡在了他的后牙槽之间，让他没法合上嘴。在Tony因措手不及而徒劳地瞪大眼睛的几秒之内，那神秘调料罐里的粉末就被Victor抖落上他还在隐隐作痛的舌头。慌乱中，那味道沉淀得极慢，直到Tony迟来的味觉终于赶上了他的意识。是白砂糖。  
  
“好了，”Victor松开他，扬长而去。  
  
Tony把自己的表情扭成一个一头雾水的表情符号，“啥？”  
  
但Victor已经不见了。Tony烦躁地啧嘴，舌头在上颚上轻巧地扫过。那些砂糖全都化了，把他的整个舌面包裹了起来，像在橘子罐头里失足跌落，止住了痛却更让人心烦意乱。太他妈甜了。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
事情是这样的：即使一周也用不上几次，Victor仍有一套他十分钟爱的床上用品套组。其中床单是深绿色的密织棉缎，被子则稍浅色，以更透气的支数织就，亲昵地拢着轻薄的鸭绒被芯，边缘衬以低调的暗银色绣边。海军蓝的枕头正好是他偏爱的形状，这些年被睡得有些塌陷，安静地躺在床头正中央。除此以外并无他物。Victor对餐食起居有严谨的喜好，却也不多作留恋。精雕细琢的铁王座，刺金帷幔，或是上等的酒器，这些都是示众的谜面；那之下的谜底，Victor本人，却少言寡语，一切从简。可想而知，当他工作归来推开久违的房间大门，发现他熟悉的被子里裹着一个（吵闹、无礼、时而浮夸，有着典型美国式的寡廉鲜耻，好奇心和恼人程度数值都高到离谱的）Tony Stark的时候，表情管理严谨如他也忍不住把眼睛瞪大了百分之五。正是这要命的一瞬间的走神，让他一脚踏进Tony设下的陷阱，触动了Tony的零点能量场。莹蓝色的光阵顿时将他通体包围，让他的魔法立刻失效了。  
  
“过来，”Tony的脑袋从被子里头钻出来，语气里的幸灾乐祸都快要藏不住了。  
  
“你是怎么进来的？”Victor气恼地指着他逼问，“我没有收到任何警报讯号。”  
  
“你有你的把戏，我有我的，”Tony噗嗤地笑了，“不过我得说，你这安全系统不可能是为了防我而设计的。代码太不漂亮了。”  
  
“是Valeria。她住在我这里的时候换的系统。”  
  
“啊——哈——”Tony拖着长音敷衍道，就差没打哈欠了，“过来。你能走路的，别慌。”  
  
“有什么事情我不能站在原地和你谈？”  
  
“我不喜欢我和我丈夫好不容易共处一室，却还要隔空喊话。”  
  
Victor像表演慢动作特技的喜剧演员一样一寸一寸地向Tony挪去，鹰隼似的锋利目光锁定着Tony的举动，大概是生怕Tony要忽然向他发动整蛊攻击，把他难得受惊的窘迫模样录下来发布到油管。这家伙吃准了他正处于大约是人类历史上最漫长的悔过期，实在不能把钢铁侠的脖子一把扭断，于是什么荒唐事都做得出来。  
  
他的膝盖碰到了床沿。“坐下吧，”Tony朝他努努嘴，发号施令，活像他才是这个房子的主人。  
  
“我还没换睡衣，”Victor下意识脱口而出，“不能坐在床上。”  
  
“哎哟，你这扫兴的乖宝宝，”Tony啧舌，“那就坐椅子上。”  
  
房间显然是事先被Tony布置过了，所有椅子都被搬走，只剩一把覆了上好皮面软垫的樱桃木扶手椅，精准落脚在靠近床头的位置。想要在那儿坐下，就等于默许Tony一伸手就能碰到他的膝盖。  
  
如同每一位富有教养的正常人，Victor最终无异议地拉开椅子，缓缓落座，“你最好能为这一切编出个合理的解释。”  
  
“合理被高估了，”始作俑者终于肯赏光从床上爬起来，“我得说。尤其是今天。”  
  
Victor的被子从Tony肩头倏地滑落，堆在他精瘦的腰腹下沿；他从头发到脚尖，什么也没穿。  
  
Victor懵然张开嘴，又合上了，然后又张开，像只不合群的牡蛎，“今天难道是我的生日？”  
  
Tony完美的扑克脸差点没绷住，“噢，你难道是在暗示，为你的生日，我只能做到这种程度？”  
  
“大胆假设，小心求证。毕竟你总能给我‘惊喜’，我的爱人。”  
  
Tony低声轻笑，“你知道你的问题出在哪儿吗，Victor？你太习惯于操纵人心了；你也因此习惯了别人任你摆布。你以语言来承载你的力量——魔法、话术、或是谎言。你假设所有人都理应在你的权力的射程以内。时至今日仍是如此。”  
  
“恕我直言，我不认为这话题和你或你的裸体之间有关联。”  
  
“你瞧吧，你甚至对此毫无意识。”Tony轻巧地从被子里翻身出来，分开双膝跪坐在床上。他若无其事地抬臂，搭上Victor座椅的扶手，任由力场在他的动作下变形，“我得承认，宝贝，你对此得心应手。只差那么一点点，我几乎就要祈愿你的垂怜。什么‘我的王妃’，什么骑士和落难少女的桥段，还有你的自以为是的调情，你精心设计的若即若离。不得不说，我都有点乐在其中了呢，但你可真是意外地天真啊，还以为我会屈从于你倾轧式的、自我陶醉般的玩弄。”  
  
“所以，你有吗？”Victor猛然前倾，光阵随着他移动，倾洒在Tony的空间，“沦陷于我。”  
  
“我有啊，”Tony大方承认，毫不闪躲，“有那么一点吧。可问题是，你有吗？大胆假设，小心求证，是吧？我的假设——你想要我，不比我想要你来得少。”  
  
“你在研究我的想法这一方面上也许需要多加努力了。”  
  
“但我真的没有义务去小心翼翼地揣测你；正如你似乎并不怎么在乎我的主观想法。你花费了那么多伎俩，来把我们之间这一切都变得仅仅关于你，把筹码堆积在自己手里——所以，接下来总得是我的轮次了。”  
  
他不着痕迹地移动，重心后倾，向Victor袒露他身上的一切，肉体，情欲，还有伤痕，“来吧，试着对我说，你对我想从你那里得到的东西毫无兴趣，那么我答应你我会立刻走出这扇门，永远不再提起今天的事。”  
  
如果Victor正在迅速地评估眼下的状况，至少他一点儿也没有表现在脸上。“告诉我。”末了，他近乎冷漠地命令道，但Tony却得胜般地笑了。  
  
“想要触碰你，”他近乎玩闹地开口，声调轻缓又愉快，“就只是把手放在你胸口。当你呼吸的时候，我想象来自骨肉的传声，就像能听见你的双肺被撑开的声音。我喜欢肺，它比其他内脏更脆弱更优雅，又或者是我个人趣味所致——我的肺曾经被切除了一大块，你知道吧？为了让我活下来。这大概解释了我为什么喜爱别人的呼吸，尤其当那呼吸打在我的身上的时候；尤其是你的呼吸。”他朦胧地笑笑，像是在害羞，却只是自嘲，“但我很快就不再满足了，我猜。我想要更多的你。你的脸，例如说——过去数十年里都不曾有人胆敢触摸它，我猜……你会躲开吗？但我不会允许的。我要抚遍每一寸，我要入侵你最严防死守的领地，我要撕裂你的过去、你诡异的敏感和过剩的自我意识，然后我要吻你每一个曾铭刻过疤痕的地方，我要让它们属于我。”  
  
Victor一言不发，也没有丝毫动作。但他从未停止注视着Tony，这就是足够的信号了。  
  
Tony勾起嘴角，“我梦见过你，好多次。梦见你紧贴着我，汗湿的棕发扫过我的肩膀，一刻不停地从背后干进我的身体。你一定操过我很多次了，不然我怎么可能那么顺从，那么忘我地投入其中……天啊，”他腾出一只手向下身探去，开始抚摸自己，用掌根自下往上紧紧揉按自己完全勃起的性器，那儿湿得让他快要失去理智，但他又不舍得真正地操进自己的拳头，草草了事，“我还没有真的见过你的阴茎，就已经开始迷恋……啊……迷恋它了。我的潜意识向你投射了太多我的欲望，Victor，我他妈的也想过，我本应该抗拒这一切。但是……但是第二天，当我们无意中相遇，然后你就只是说了一声‘Tony’——那一刻我全部的想法就是把你拖到我的卧室、将你按在床上狠狠骑你，我……而你只能看着我。你再也不可能忘记我坐在你大腿上夹着你的阴茎摇晃的模样。”  
  
“Tony。”Victor的回应近乎是一息叹喟。Tony为那声音放声呻吟，终于用手缠上自己饥渴已久的茎体，情不自禁地快速撸动。  
  
“对，就像这样……操，Victor……我明白的，性即权力；让你臣服于我仰慕我爱我的幻想真是爽爆了，你知道吗？你不是想凌驾于我之上吗？真是荒唐——看着我！”他冲口而出这他自己都不敢相信的怒吼，就为了扳回Victor因不愿让他得逞而转移的目光，“你敢把眼睛挪开！好好看着我。”  
  
“——真是荒唐，你只不过是看着我自慰，就已经硬了，Victor。你……你不想就这么把我压进床垫里，掰开我的腿，逼我求你操我，操到我连哭也哭不出声音，以证明你对我有绝对的控制权？你、唔……你不想绑起我的双手、抓着我的头发让我舔你，直到我忘记该如何呼吸、再也不能保持清醒？我赌你一定想、你想得都快发疯了，你恨不得现在就惩罚我的叛逆、把我操到虚脱昏迷。可你不会那么做的，这种直白下流、全然暴露自我的控制，太过危险，而你太过、哈啊……太过偏执多疑，你做不到。但我可以。这就是为什么我会赢而你会输，Victor……因为你根本没有办法抗拒这样的我。”  
  
Victor的双手将椅子扶手捏出了危险的声音。他鼓胀的西裤前襟已经没有隐瞒的必要了。Tony能看见他呼吸的幅度陡然加大，紧咬的牙齿带动肌肉重新划分他脸上的阴影。但他的眼神是温软的，像刚掉落的鸟腹羽绒般降临在Tony的皮肤上。而这就是Tony濒临顶点前的最后一击。  
  
“Victor，”他说。他捉摸不定的情人的名字就像一口飘忽的香烟，“Victor，吻我。”  
  
被吻住的一瞬间虚幻如雾，其后却是滔天巨洪般的撼动心神。Victor只消一瞬就被他捕获，一边的膝盖跪上了床沿，脊背弯折的幅度宛如祈祷。Tony放任自己在Victor唇边呜咽叹息，射得大脑只剩一片高热的空白。还没等他回过神来，Victor就看似懊恼地退开了。  
  
Tony得意地大笑，把手上乱糟糟的液体都抹在了Victor心爱的被子上，在暖洋洋的余韵中欣赏了几秒Victor强忍住不心疼的表情，就施施然跳下床，像个该死的自由派裸体主义协会成员一样款款离去，还不忘好心地给Victor带上了卧室门。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Victor，吻我。”次日早餐的时候Tony一边舔着下唇的奶油芝士一边问。Victor没有上当。  
  
“Victor，不过来吻我吗？”在西班牙某个离岸小岛上，抓获沙人后，他一边收起装甲一边邀功似的要求道。Victor置若罔闻。  
  
“Victor，我又烫到舌头啦。”深夜的24小时营业便利店里，Tony一边吸溜着廉价红茶一边说。Victor只顾着吃卷饼。  
  
“Victor，我——”  
  
“你闭嘴，Stark。”Victor在大半个新首都火车站工地现场的工人们（和游手好闲的毁灭机器人们）意味深长的注视下，努力维持着面无表情，就差没用腹语说话。如果忍无可忍可以造成损害，强大如Victor也可能已经深度内伤、倒地不起了。  
  
“为什么？”Tony收起下巴微微仰视对方，以便展示自己的长睫毛，“你太严肃了，放松点。”  
  
“因为这是正经的公事场合；今天是正经的国庆节。”  
  
“以防你忘记：私底下，今天还是你的生日。”Tony凑过去，在Victor唇上啄了一下，“你都没有给我放假，我理应得到一些工作补贴。”  
  
“和我接吻可以变现吗。”  
  
“你怎么能只想着钱呢，你看我就从来不担心那种东西。”  
  
“你不要太过分，”Victor半抱着他，假装与他在交头接耳间调情，实则是在凶狠地警告，“否则我就要施法让在场的无辜观众失忆了。”  
  
“还是你的错：你不给他们放假。”  
  
“今天本该是法定假日，不要装作你不知道他们是为了看热闹而来的。”  
  
“他们爱你；只有爱你的人才会八卦你。”  
  
Victor冷哼，“精神暴露癖才有被八卦的机会。很不幸，我不是其中之一。”  
  
“所以你不打算再吻我了？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“所以你认输吗？”Tony循循善诱。  
  
“想也别想。”Victor微笑着拒绝。这在人群中忽然引起一阵小骚动，毕竟大部分人类仍然坚信毁灭博士没有除了自带回音的邪笑以外的笑容模式。  
  
“唉，真为你感到可惜，”Tony眨眨眼睛，“马上就能看见你的坚持毁于一旦的样子了，忽然有点同情你。”  
  
巡查完工地之后，Tony又问了一遍，“认输吗”；下一次是在孤儿院门口；再下一次是晚宴开始前他们打开车门的前一秒。Victor连续说了四次“不”，但挑衅者只是一次比一次笑得骇人，有意无意地握着他的手，一言不发。  
  
国庆日盛典的一切都像是婚礼那一天的完美复刻，除了Tony已经不需要假装他有多么喜欢贴在Victor身上了。如果说国王致辞时候，Tony还算是保留了一些专业素养，只停留在视奸Victor的级别的话，晚餐过后、舞曲上演时的他就彻底地原形毕露了。他的舞步像捕食的豹般精准，又如求偶的雄鸟般急功近利，像一块巨大的柔软的瑞士卷一样全然融入对方的怀抱，在完全不合时宜的场合扭胯，就为了让两人的裆部相互磨蹭。“你是终于疯了吗，”Victor压低声音问他，紧紧把住Tony的腰以免他完全倒在自己身上，“这不过是一场游戏。”  
  
“我喜欢赢；我还喜欢你。有谁会放过这种一箭双雕的机会呀？你认输，我们上床，完美计划。”  
  
“若你如此急切，何不率先让步呢？”Victor将他送离自己身边，带领他旋转一周，又将他收回怀中，感受他灵活的脚尖随着自己亦步亦趋：一阵涟漪中相邻的两圈柔波。  
  
Tony摇头，“你和我都十分清楚，你的妥协和我的妥协，分量不尽相同。你的意志力是几乎是个神话，Victor，而我不过想让它短暂地瓦解一次而已。为了我。”  
  
“为何你能就此断定……”Victor贴在他颊边呢喃，“为何你如此自信，你对我真有你所声称的巨大影响力？”  
  
“你一开始在拉特维亚找到我的时候，开头第一段话就是‘我们需要彼此’，你要我怎么想？你对我喜欢的姑娘围追堵截，三番四次破坏我们的约会，你要我怎么想？我刚从日本灰头土脸地回来，全世界都以为我已经死了，你瞬间就出现在我公司的废墟上，对我伸出手，说‘跟我走吧’，你要我怎么想？你跟踪我，插手我的战斗，保护过我，为我受过伤，还偷偷买过几次我喜欢的榛子奶油泡芙，假装是FRIDAY给我订的，你要我怎么想？”乐队换上了四拍舞曲，他们不约而同地拉开距离，步伐默契地在十字踏步间穿插旋转，在旁人看来大概就像两只较劲的愤怒企鹅在玩不眨眼游戏，“实话说，Victor，我一点也不信任你，对你可疑的善意也没什么好感。但你真他妈的迷人，你懂我意思吗？你让我方寸大乱，移不开眼睛。但一个人玩不来这个游戏，Victor，而既然你给了我我想要的反馈，我怎么能忍住不得寸进尺？服输对你而言，与自毁无异，但这就是为什么它如此不可或缺——我只需要你三个字，来向我证明我至少没有迷恋上一位彻头彻尾的骗子。”  
  
“那么也烦请你向我证明，Anthony，”旁人或许会说，拉特维亚的国王正情真意切地凝视着他的王妃；只有“王妃”本人知道Victor可能是在试图用眼神掀开他的头骨看看里面的脑子到底是什么组分，“证明你的花言巧语并非漏洞百出。试图以一场嬉笑玩闹来苛求他人能赤诚待你——这算是轻浮，抑或贪婪？”  
  
“拜托，”Tony烦躁起来，舞也不好好跳了，索性拖拉着脚步晃圈子，连累Victor也一阵手忙脚乱，“别表现得像个混蛋一样。”  
  
“再者，”Victor无视了他的埋怨，一手搂住他的腰，一手轻抚着他的脖子，试图平息他的躁动，以免惹来众人侧目，“这是情欲，或是爱？永远别以后者的名义为前者起誓，我的王妃。你在伤害我的感情。”  
  
Tony忽然像是疲惫到了极限般，漫长地叹息，耷着眼睑郁郁寡欢，随即轻捧上Victor的脸，在他唇上落下比梦境还转瞬即逝的一吻，“噢，你会知道的。”那一吻正好印在乐曲的结束音上，为他赢来一方完美的庇护，让他在Victor犹豫的脚步迈出来之前退场，融入忽然汹涌起来的人潮中了无踪迹了。  
  
Victor没让他等上太久。在他刚钻进车里，摘下手套和领巾塞进口袋之后，Victor已经忽地瞬移到了他的身旁。  
  
“宾客们呢？”他礼节性地询问。见鬼的，他才不在乎会场里那些盯着他们议论个没完的邻国使节们的心情好坏。  
  
“让机器人代劳招待了，”Victor也依样除下手套，解开披风和马甲，任由他们滑落到车厢地面上，“毕竟我有一位时而任性的伴侣。”  
  
“我只是厌倦了，想要透透气。”Tony盯着自己的膝盖辩解道。  
  
他不需要转头，就知道Victor正侧身面对着他，“是我让你如此厌倦的吗？”对方询问，而他无言以对。他把靠近Victor的那只手伸展开去，摸索来自对方的另一只。当他的手指印上那掌心时，他所能接触到的肉是粗糙的，湿暖的，无罪，平凡，孤独。车子毫无预兆地行驶起来；缺乏公共照明建设的小小国家，连首都的街道都一团晦暗。他们在阴影中被拖曳着前行，活像一对陷入僵局的幽灵。  
  
他抬头看向Victor，Victor也回望着他。下一秒，或是经过了几乎肉眼可见的、Tony内心的无数次破罐破摔后的某一秒，他忽然就翻身爬到了Victor的腿上。  
  
“与你相比，我怎么称得上贪婪？”他揪住Victor松软的衬衣领，把对方从椅背上拖起来，劈头盖脸地咒骂，“我向你要求的每一样东西，我都以同等价值来交换；而你，”他深吸一口气，手上拉拽的力道猛然变大，几乎把Victor从座位上提起来，“你倒是真的像个自私的吝啬的脆弱的蠢货似的，守着你那点儿快要作古的自尊和狂妄，甚至不敢对自己诚实。”他扑上去咬Victor的下唇；对方没躲开，任由他在那儿留下见血的牙印，一如许久以前，婚礼之夜，Victor赌气般地留在Tony唇上的刻痕的镜像。Tony退开去检查那伤口，看着那丝丝血迹竟然满足地笑了，又意犹未尽地凑上去轻轻舔舐，“至于轻浮，”他把Victor掼回靠背上，一手攥住Victor的右手引导它顺着臀线探入自己的内裤之下，另一手几乎是捶打着操纵杆，顺着他自己挤压在Victor胸前的力道将整排椅背放平，“权当它是我偏爱的口味吧。”  
  
Victor向Tony的下身探去一只手，然后是另一只。Tony臀缝中的湿润快要渗透进他指间的皮肤，被后穴捂得发烫而变得稀薄的润滑液此刻在Tony激烈的动作下潺潺涌出，将衣料沾染得淫靡不堪。他忍不住在Tony的臀尖上狠捏了一把，让那湿漉漉的软肉在他的掌控下弹动，换来Tony拖着辗转尾音的长吟。“什么时候？”他近乎嫉妒地逼问，Tony屁股里夹着润滑剂在一屋子宾客的簇拥下谈笑风生的想象让他不明所以地愤怒，却只能徒劳地将眼前这狡猾的家伙抓紧，“什么时候？”他重复。  
  
“晚宴开始之前。”Tony若无其事地耸肩，“我还在想，会不会忽然被你发觉。”  
  
“别这样。”Victor将脸埋进Tony的肩颈处，因极力的控制而微颤。  
  
“哪样？”Tony挑衅道，“Victor，你有没有意识到，你有多么轻而易举地就能拥有这些？你只需要说出来……你只需要说我赢了。”  
  
他近乎大吼，“这到底有什么重要的？”  
  
“既然这并不重要——那就告诉我。告诉我我赢了。”  
  
“你会后悔的。”  
  
“不。”Tony别扭地转过头去，亲吻他的鬓角，“不。”  
  
“Tony。Tony。”他无意义地呼唤，心头盘踞已久的野兽像被箭贯穿喉咙一般倒下，伏在旧罪融成的血泊中抽搐挣扎，“Tony。我认输。”  
  
然后他抽身顶开Tony的肩膀，一只还沾满湿泞液体的手掌从侧面掐住Tony的脖颈，同时用膝盖毫不留情地痛击Tony的侧腹将他从自己身上掀开，反身将他压倒在旁，“你会后悔到无以复加。也许你还会恨我。那又如何？你已经得到了你想要的了。”趁Tony吃痛皱眉，不知所措的空档，他俯下身去，灵活的舌头长驱直入Tony微张的双唇，用力舔过那些锋芒毕露的齿尖，“所以接下来，无论我从你这里夺取什么，你都只能接受。”  
  
Tony只是躺在他身下喘息，大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，放软了身体，手心朝上，把攻城略地的许可拱手送给他，“来吧，”他说，“我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”  
  
所以——Victor仅仅是夺取。衣服扯开，裤子敷衍地扒落，脚踝捏在拳心几乎发出脆响。姿势的变化使Tony的臀肉压上他的胯骨，那些湿热的液体被抹开，混着Victor自己的前液快要滴落在早已被薄汗沾湿的车座上。他甚至没有假装自己还有心情做前戏，虽然Tony的耳朵已经被他舔弄得通红，嘴唇也在时不时的吮吸挑逗中被磨蹭得微肿，血色宝石一般熠熠生辉。他只不过是向Tony不停地在他大腿上伺机磨蹭的后穴插进一根手指，对方就放声尖叫，说不清是因为毫无防备，或是他的身体就真是如此逆来顺受，从里到外都像发情了一般淫荡，任何一点刺激都叫他受不了，只顾着扭腰催促Victor下狠手。想要对他温柔几乎不可能——Tony的每个细胞都在哀求着被操，而Victor既心痛又恼火，既想吼他闭嘴又想不停地吻他，咀嚼那些破碎的呻吟然后一口吞下，但Tony已经开始胡乱夹他的手指了，这生生掐断了他的思考。  
  
他一下子加进两根手指，没被充分开拓过的甬道因了这无情的侵入而剧烈收缩，那温度能直接点燃兽性而熔断理智。Victor半跪将Tony整个禁锢在座椅上，让他敞开的大腿几乎贴上靠背，只用看的就知道这会让他的肌肉被拉扯得抽痛，Tony却没有丝毫反抗，任由自己被粗暴地摆弄。“疼吗？”Victor一边深入地操弄他一边问，在Tony点头之前就兀自回答，“给我忍着。”Tony小声哭号而他不管不顾，用空闲的手扳过Tony的下巴用犬齿刮蹭他之前幸免于难的脖子，让那金棕色皮肤上浮起紫红色的划痕。Tony一开始还配合着他，扭胯用穴口摩擦他的手指，但不一会儿就被这姿势逼得使不上力气了，攀着Victor的脖子呜呜地叫着，什么话也说不清楚。  
  
Victor玩了他一会儿，才终于把他放下，转而自己坐到座椅上，踢掉西服裤，把缩成一团的Tony抱到自己腿上来，让他面对自己跨坐着。两人的阴茎不经意地碰到了一起，让Tony在浑身颤抖的基础上愈加动摇，下意识地靠着Victor磨蹭。Victor抬手揉了一把他乱作一团的头发，收回来之前抹去了他眼眶中还没来得及掉落的泪光，才终于支撑着他微微跪坐起，压低腰肢翘起臀部，不轻不重地压在自己等候多时的性器上。“看着我，”他沉声道，逼迫Tony涣散的眼神重新在他眼前聚焦，然后就着这双目紧锁的压制力，双手撑开Tony的穴口，一点一点将自己送进他的身体，“夹紧点，别掉出来了。”  
  
Tony又发出那种快要哭出来的呜咽声了，就在Victor耳边，撩拨得Victor更不愿意就此放手。有那么一刻，他很确信Tony是真的被弄伤了，绝望从他钻蓝色的瞳孔中仿若烟火爆发扩散，但Tony越是脆弱，Victor便越着迷，着迷到他甚至忘了眼下他们正像失控的野兽一样相互啃噬着交媾。性即权力，Victor对此了如指掌，但Tony是陌生的，Tony独一无二，他明明已经被自己破坏了，被刺穿了，却前所未有地愈加夺人心魄。Victor想伤害他的欲望强烈到能完全摧毁他，却又想在一切结束之后爱他，像他从未爱过一样。  
  
他托着Tony的大腿，将他整个抬起直到他快要滑出他体内，随即松手任他跌落。Tony迷乱地淫叫着夹紧他，那色情的吸附感在他体内激起的电流不亚于，或是完全超越了任何魔法能带给他的激动与狂热。那是种他无法习得的语言，也许在他诞生之初就被剥去。但Tony却可以，因为他赤裸肮脏却又坦诚洁白。  
  
Victor发狠地顶弄，直到Tony几乎可以靠着惯性驱动，彻底沉湎于挺动着取悦他。他光滑颀长的肌肉线条像深夜下的海浪一样随着某种只属于宇宙森罗万物的节奏摇晃，那种力量无法被拥有，却永远存在，永远全心全意。Victor揉捏他的大腿，舔吻他的胸膛，甚至是用力啃咬他的侧肋，Tony照单全收。那无声的神秘语言像混凝土堵在他的心口，沉重得快要让他崩溃疯狂，但近乎全能全知的他就是对此束手无策，他甚至不能像Tony一样，将它转化成什么肤浅的秽语一口带过。为什么Tony可以如此易如反掌地做到？为什么Tony现在就在这么做：他罔顾Victor不近人情的狂暴，动作轻柔地攀附在他耳侧，说，Victor，我好舒服。天啊你干得我好爽，再给我多一点，求你求你求你。  
  
真不公平。Victor怎么可能有赢的余地呢。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“你到底有没有在听啊？”Maria Hill，怎么老是她，啪地一下把手里的平板电脑磕在了Tony的脑袋上。  
  
“哎哟！”Tony一蹬腿，连人带工作椅滑出去十英尺，“这不是正听着呢吗？”  
  
“你明明就更认真地在听你的短信提示音。”Maria斜睨被Tony攥在手里的罪魁祸首，“别他妈低头盯裆傻笑了，不知道的人还以为你和什么约会软件上认识的野男人出轨了。”  
  
“Victor就不是野男人了？他是个男的，他在游牧部落长大，而且他真的很野。”  
  
“啧。”Maria嘴角一抽，看上去完全不想流连关于Victor Von Doom野不野的话题，“我们刚才在谈的，或者说我单方面试图和你谈的，是说你和Doom的离婚手续可以提上日程了。那个异人小姑娘，Gabriela，她的检测刚刚通过，之前所有受她言灵能量影响的个体都解除警报，她也被Medusa她们带走了。”  
  
“这么件破事你们折腾了快一年？真是可喜可贺？”Tony的手机又嗡地震动起来，他（自以为）很不露痕迹地瞟了一眼手机，又瞟一眼Maria，显然瞬间陷入了该不该玩手机的大型生存考验，“Victor和我还不能离婚吧，不是至少得两年才合适么？”  
  
“真是奇怪，仿佛一年前没有人在我耳边大吵大闹，抱怨自己凭什么要和‘Victor’结婚。”Maria举手比了个双引号，“你们现在就该开始铺垫了，什么婚后生活不合的戏都赶紧给我演起来，可别到最后沦为史上演技最差假结婚的国际范本。”  
  
“好啦好啦，知道啦知道啦。”Tony咻地从座位上弹起来，在他震个不停的手机上猛戳，“没什么事的话我先走了。要迟到了。野男人约我吃晚饭。”  
  
“别再说什么野——现在才下午两点！”Maria追在他身后大喊，可惜Tony已经迅速地裹上盔甲破窗而出了。  
  
“没办法呀。”钢铁侠在半空中打了个转，朝她歪歪脑袋，“他住拉特维亚嘛。”  
  
  
**END**


End file.
